fLAMENCO Y ROSAS,VINO Y PERFUME
by Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B
Summary: Darien decide a aquel bar español, una botella de vino y una rosa lo conduciran al amor de una dulce gitanilla BAILAORA de ojos azules y cabellos rubios one shot,lemon canciones:una rosa es una rosa de mecano y tu perfume es el veneno de estopa


Iba yo llegando a mi apartamento de aquella cena de la conferencia mas importante del año cuando me interceptaron con el llavín en la cerradura Andrew y los muchachos, me invitaron a ese extraño bar español otra vez, yo iba a negarme, por que la verdad nunca me había llamado la atención y ellos iban cada viernes del mes, pero esta vez no aceptaron un no como respuesta y yo acepte muy de mala gana.

Íbamos llegando a eso de las 23 y 15, cuando me fije que yo aun vestía mi muy elegante tuxedo negro y ellos andaban muy informales, intente usar eso como excusa para retirarme pero no funciono, mal q bien entramos al dichoso bar.

Debo decir que el lugar era mejor de lo que esperaba, lindas mesoneras vestidas de bailaoras, cuadros de toreros y músicos flamencos, paredes rojas, amarillas y negras, mesas bajas, piso de madera, una exquisitez de lugar.

Una linda joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, que cargaba un vestido fucsia con lunares amarillos nos indico nuestra mesa, yo le sonreí amablemente mientras note que mi amigo Andrew se la comía con la mirada.

Al cabo de 5minutos nos trajeron una botella de vino español deliciosísimo, creo que nunca había probado algo así, y creo que ese vino fue el culpable de esa apoteósica noche.

Entre gritos, comida y música flamenca estuvimos un rato los muchachos y yo, de pronto; las luces se apagaron y dos personas se subieron a un pequeño escenario, un chico rubio y albino vestido de camisa blanca y pantalón negro y una chica blanca de cabellos turquesa y con un vestido turquesa y negro, bailaron algo llamado sevillanas, fueron 4 bailes cortos , yo aplaudí, la verdad fue un espectáculo agradable , la exhuberancia de la chica, a fiereza de el, la pasión de ambos en el escenario, un espectáculo definitivamente e inolvidable.

Es por culpa de una hembra  
que me estoy volviendo loco  
no puedo vivir sin ella  
pero con ella tampoco.

Al rato sucedió lo mismo, solo que esta vez no era la pareja anterior, sino 5 chicas, las que reconocí puesto que eran las que guiaban la gente a sus mesas, una joven de cabellos cortos azules oscuros y vestido celeste con bolas blancas, otra joven de cabello negros largos y vestido rojo con lunares negros, otra joven de cabello amarillo largo y vestido naranja con lunares negros, la chica que había sido nuestra guía y por ultimo una chica bastante mas alta que las demás con cabellos castaños algo cortos y vestido verde con lunares blancos. Al parecer bailaron algo q no recuerdo si se llamaba rumba o que, estaba muy excitado por el vino, el espectáculo y la música, las chicas bailaron un gran rato y de la nada apareció otra chica.

Era una rubia blanca de ojos celestes y mirada penetrante, su vestido no era tan tradicional como el de las otras era blanco, un tanto corto, con vuelos mas bien en la parte de atrás y rojos , de un solo hombro y tacones rojos, las demás le dieron espacio y ella dio un espectáculo inolvidable, sexy, con fuego, era mas apasionado que el de la pareja de antes, de pronto saco unas castañuelas y se puso a taconear al mismo tiempo , fue una odisea verla, sus movimientos su fuego su vehemencia, su disfrute de su propia actuación, luego una de las otras bailaoras le acerco una rosa que ella se coloco en la boca hasta que dejo de taconear y luego la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a bailar de nuevo, al unísono las otras chicas comenzaron a bailar igualmente con ella!, pero antes de que la música se detuviera todo el publico salto a bailar ,entre esos los muchachos que venían conmigo y hasta yo mismo!.

Y si de este mal de amores  
yo me fuera pa la tumba  
a mi no me mandáis flores  
que como dice esta rumba

las luces cambiaron y aunque seguíamos con el ritmo flamenco, la música se torno una mezcla de techno industrial japonés con ritmos flamencos que apetecían a cualquier a bailar, la verdad nos divertíamos muchos, cuando de repente, la volvía a ver, ahí estaba ella, la rubia bailaora de vestido blanco, en el medio de la pista, con su roja metida entre el escote de su vestido , me le acerque y comencé a bailar junto a ella, yo no sabia bailar flamenco ni nada pero improvise y ella me sonrió; supuse que el mismo infierno se encontraba en España cuando vi esa sonrisa, perdí el control de mi mismo y permití que mil demonios se me vinieran encima la tome por la cintura y proseguí bailando con ella, cada vez mas fuerte, con mas lujuria y con mas intensidad.

Quise cortar la flor  
mas tierna del rosal  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseño una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

tome la rosa que se encontraba entre sus pechos y la coloque entre mis labios como ella había hecho durante su baile, pero, me sorprendí puesto que las espinas se clavaban en mis labios y me ardía , apreté los ojos , pero se me escapo una lagrima, ella se detuvo, me retiro la rosa de la boca y me beso, un beso apasionado , fogoso, que aunque me ardió en el lugar donde me lastimaron las espinas, me dio vida, fue como si su aliento contuviera un gas que incinerara toda mi garganta y mi cuerpo, e imágenes incoherentes vinieron a mi mente de un castillo plateado y un jardín de rosas .se separo de mi y volvió a colocar la rosa en el lugar donde la había retirado yo,

**tan hermosas y tan nocivas**!-dijo y me dedico otra sonrisa

**yo**…-dije mirándola fijamente -yo…¿como te llam-peor fui silenciado por su dedo

**no digas nada…esta noche no hacen falta las palabras-**

Yo asentí y seguimos bailando, a medida que el tiempo pasaba nuestros cuerpos se sentían mas cómodos con la presencia del otro, como si nuestros cuerpos fueran coordinados por nuestras almas y no por nuestras mentes, fue como si fuéramos una extensión el uno del otro, una complementación, como si fuéramos uno solo. de pronto, ella se detuvo, me miro a los ojos, note que se asusto, en su mirada había miedo y se me acerco

**-fue un placer bailar contagio, pero debo rime-**y salio corriendo

Yo me quede observándola irse, pero de pronto algo me dijo que la siguiera y eso hice

**-espera, espera por favor-**dije casi alcanzándola-**al menos dime tu nombre-**

Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me la curo mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Ella mientras corría se voltio y me sonrió divertida y siguió.

Entro por una puerta de madera por la cual yo mismo entre y que conducía por un corredor oscuro, no la veía por ningún lado, pero si había varias puertas luego de abrir todas y ver que no había nadie en ellas, llegue a la ultima y con la mera suposición que ella estaba ahí la abrí.

Pero cuanto mas me cura  
al ratito mas me escuece  
porque amar es el empiece  
de la palabra amargura

Era una habitación blanca, con luces en rieles pegado al techo y debajo de estos una cinta con rosas rojas en fondo rosado, de lado derecho habían unos largos espejos, el piso era de madera, peor no había rastros de la diosa flamenca por ningún lado, de pronto vi. que había otra puerta y me acerque a ella y la abrí, ahí, de espaldas a mi se encontraba ella, se estaba recogiendo el liso cabello amarillo en unas coletas, pero ya no cargaba su vestido blanco, solo cargaba una tanguita blanca, yo di varios pasos y me coloque justo detrás de ella, la tome por sus hombros y la hice voltearse, sujetando sus antebrazos, ella se impresiono y subió la mirada hacia mi, me miro fijamente y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la calle con un beso, un beso furtivo, un beso enamorado, ella respondió y vid como una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, me separe y le dije

**-perdóname, pero no podía dejarte ir tan fácilmente princesa-**

Ella sonrió, se safo de mis manos y me abrazo

**-tengo miedo, no puedes ser real-**

**-Claro que lo soy pequeña, estoy aquí-**y la apreté contra mí

**-Mi nombre es Serena-**yo le sonreí

**-y el mío es Darien**- y la bese, esta vez fue como nuestro 1er beso, apasionado fogoso, pero cargado de ternura, la recosté contra la pared y comencé a besar mas que sus labios , su cuello , sus orejas, ella llevo sus manos a mi espalda y las introdujo por debajo de mi chaqueta, yo me la quite, puesto que el calor se volvió insoportable en la pequeña habitación mientras continuaba besando sus labios, ella comenzó a besar mi cuello y abrió rápidamente todos los botones de mi camisa y me la retiro.

Una mentira y un credo  
por cada espina del tallo  
que injertándose en los dedos  
una rosa es un rosario

Luego me empujo hasta un largo sofá y se me tiro en el y se monto sobre mi

Comenzó a besarme d nuevo y a jugar con mi torso desnudo bajo más sus manos mientras seguía basándome los labios y me dijo:

**-no hables, deja que nuestros labios y manos digan todo lo que por muchos años esperamos para decirnos-**y siguió besándome sin dejarme decir una palabra

Con suavidad deslizo la correa de mi pantalón y abrió la cremallera, luego deslizo sus manos por detrás de mí y fue bajándome el pantalón

La mire y ella me sonrió

**-Esta bien te dejo por que se que estas en desventaja-** redije y seguí besándole los hombros , cuando termino de quitarme el pantalón, yo me levante y me quede sobre mis rodillas en el sofá igual que ella, aun besaba sus hombros y su espalda y sentía como su respiración se agitaba un poco mas, coloque una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda, la cual se tenso ante mi contacto y la incline un poco hacia atrás, baje mi cabeza hasta la altura de sus pechos y comencé a besarlos, succionarlos ,devorarlos, degustarlos con mi lengua con mis labios, uno a la vez, mientras la oía gemir suavemente y en voz baja, luego me levante y ella se recostó completamente en el sofá, retire su tanguita y flexione sus piernas con las rodillas hacia arriba y abrí lo mas que pude sus piernas, con mis dedos jugué con sus clítoris mientras la oía gemir y reír a la vez !y luego comencé a usar mis dedos, ella me dijo que parara entre risas y con la voz entrecortada y yo le sonreí

-**lo siento pero de alguna manera tengo que cobrarte la escapada dulce princesa y ¿que mejor que con esta dulce tortura?-**

Ella sonrió y se levanto, bajo sus piernas y se sentó a mi lado, con una de sus manos acaricio mi rostro y me dijo

**-eres precioso de verdad!-**yo cerré los ojos al sentir su contacto-**no hay nada que mas quiera en este mundo que ser tuya, y si es acaso una dulce tortura, pues soy yo esclava de ti y de tus torturas-**yo abrí los ojos y la bese, ella cruzo sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y yo al arrastre hacia mi devorando cada vez con mas fuego sus labios, su boca, volvía a besar su cuello, hasta que note que sus manos estaba en mi miembro, acariciándolo, la mire y ella me miro , sonrió divertida y me dijo al oído:

Quise cortar la flor más tierna del rosal

Pensando que de amor no me podía pinchar

Y mientras me pinchaba me enseño una cosa

Que uña rosa es una rosa es una rosa

Cuando abrí la mano y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos me la curo mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

**-parece que encontré la dulce tortura de mi propio verdugo-**y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras seguía con sus juegos de manos. Coloque mis manos en su espalda y la levante del sofá, la ultima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo cayo al suelo y la volví a recostar en el sofá.

Fui a la orilla del río  
Y vi que estabas muy sola  
Vi que te habías dormido  
Vi que crecían amapolas  
En lo alto de tu pecho  
Tu pecho hecho en la gloria  
Yo me fui "pa" ti derecho  
Y así entraste en mi memoria

Lentamente fui adentrándome en ella, pude ver que mi rubia princesa era virgen, ya que note en su cara la expresión de molestia al penetrarla,

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, yo la mire y me sonrió

**-No te preocupes estoy bien-**me dijo

-**no te haré daño-**le dije

-**lo se…Darien**-dijo ella con una mirada dulce que rompió mi corazón en pedazos.

Tu me vestiste los ojos  
Yo te quitaba la ropa  
Todas las palomas que cojo  
Vuelan a la pata coja  
Tu ibas abriendo las alas  
Yo iba cerrando la boca  
Tu eras flor desarropada  
Y yo el calor que te arropa

la bese mientras seguía adentrándome cada vez mas en ella, peor no necesite muco tiempo para que ella se adaptara, procure tomar un ritmo un poco mas veloz y ella no se negó, aprecia satisfecha de mi trabajo, cerro los ojos y clavo sus uñas en mi espalda mientras gemía cada vez mas fuerte, mas seguido y con su voz cada vez mas seca; ambos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, fue entonces cuando ella clavo sus uñas mas fuertes en mi espalda y abrió sus ojos exorbitantemente y me miro, parecía una mirada fuera de si, llena de un fuego impresionante y me beso. Luego su respiración y la mía se tornaron normal y ambos nos quedamos tranquilos y fuimos bajando nuestros movimientos hasta quedar recostados, en el sofá, yo encima de ella con mi cabeza entre sus pechos.

Ella comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos

**-ha sido tan hermoso,, gracias-**

**-no más hermoso que tu princesa-**

Nos quedamos dormidos ahí recostados uno con el otro por un rato.

hasta que ella se levanto y me hizo levantarme, me dijo:

**-anda vamos vístete!-**asentí y comencé a vestirme mientras la veía cubrí aquella perfecta anatomía que hace poco había sido completamente mía y recorred los intensos momentos que acabamos de vivir, de seguro quede absorto por minutos en eso que ella me miro y dijo

**-Darien, apúrate-**

Tu perfume es el veneno  
Que contamina el aire que tu pelo toca  
Que me corta hasta el habla y el entendimiento  
Porque es la droga que vuelve mi cabeza loca  
Después me quedo dormido  
En una cama más dura que una roca  
Soñando que aún no te has ido  
Soñando que aún me tocas

Reaccione y segué vistiéndome, solo me coloque el pantalón y la camisa t y tome la chaqueta entre mis manos; ella se coloco un vestidito fucsia de tela estampada con líneas entrelazadas que aprecia flores o cosas raras con varias tiritas que se entrecruzaban en su espalda y que le llegaba a poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias muy bajas blancas con plateadas, salimos, peor no por el bar sino por ora puerta que se encontraba en el salón que había visitado 1ro antes de encontrarla. a calle estaba solitaria, pude ver a los lejos que un reloj decid que eran las 5 y media

Y el sol se va sonrojando  
Porque la noche le va cayendo  
Los pájaros van llegando  
Los árboles tienen sueño  
Sus hojas ya se han cansado  
De aguantar tanto el invierno  
Y yo sigo aquí a tu lado  
Hasta que me lleve el viento.

La tome de la mano y le dije

-**iremos a mi casa, esta cerca, además hace frió-**dije colocándole mi chaqueta sobre loa hombros- **y tengo hambre-**

Ella sonrió y dijo

-**iremos a donde tu quieras!-** y se acerco mas a mi

Tu perfume es el veneno  
Que contamina el aire que tu pelo toca  
Que me corta hasta el habla y el entendimiento  
Porque es la droga que vuelve mi cabeza loca  
Después me quedo dormido  
En una cama más dura que una roca  
Soñando que aún no te has ido  
Soñando que aún me tocas

Caminamos las cinco cuadras hasta mi casa conversando , le conté que tenia 23 años, vivía solo, que era cirujano cardiológico, que mis padres habían muerto cuando yo era pequeño, de mis amigos, de mis estudios en USA, y ella me contó que tenia 18 años ,que era mitad española, mitad japonesa, sus padres eran los dueños del bar Español, ella y sus amigas eran las encargadas de bailar y entretener al publico, tenia planes de empezar a estudiar Educación, bailaba flamenco desde los 3 años, gracias a su madre, no tenia hermanos, y trabajaba con sus padres pero vivía sola.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y subimos, ella quería ir al baño y le indique donde era y oí los mensajes de la contestadora , todos eran de andrew , quien hace unas dos horas había salido del bar con los muchachos y pensado que yo me les había escapado, me había llamado para contarme que por fin luego de meses habían ligado a las chicas del tablao, peor al ver que no estaba en casa, comenzó a llamar cada 15 minutos a ver si llegaba y dejaba mensajes, tome el teléfono y lo llame, le dije

**-oye andrew estoy bien-**y tranque sin explicaciones y desconecte el telf.

De luto se pone el cielo  
Que viene con nubes negras  
Será porque tiene celos  
De que esta noche te tenga  
Que oscuro que se esta haciendo  
Échale leña a la hoguera  
La hoguera del sentimiento  
Que arde si estoy a tu vera

Ella salio del baño y Corrí a su alcance y al bese y la recosté contra la pared

**-dios! tenia tantas ganas de hacer esto desde hace rato- **

**-no te acostumbres, o no podrás hacer nada si no estoy yo allí-**me miro y dijo-**no tenias hambre?-**

**-el hambre puede esperar, pero no puedo esperar por tenerte de nuevo-**

**-pues tomare, mi dulce verdugo-**la bese y la lleve hasta mi habitación.

Ya en mi cama, desnudos y besándonos me dijo

**-Darien-**dijo ella con un tono un tanto infantil

**-si?-**le dije con tono serio

**-tu me quieres?-**

**-si** –con un tono mas informal

**-de verdad?-**dijo con algo de alegría en su voz

**-si**-dije de una manera afirmativa y seguro

**-dime, como cuanto**?-dijo con tono burlón

**-porque me preguntas eso ahora?-**le dije extrañado

**-dime, como cuanto**- insistió, mientras se agito encima de mí

**-esta bien, te lo diré, mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo-**y nos besamos

-mi dulce verdugo-dijo mientras me daba besos cortos-mi príncipe, mi amor-mas besos-mi caballero -mas besos- mi Darien, como podría vivir yo sin ti! permíteme amarte de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti-


End file.
